


To go where the wind follows

by TimeGhost



Series: To go where the wind follows verse [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Campaign 1 (Critical Role), FFXV, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Lmao this is gonna be such a mess, Trauma, have percy!noct, i dont know what im doing, this is the wierdest thing ive written but here, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeGhost/pseuds/TimeGhost
Summary: Percival wakes up in a body that's not his own, with memories that do not belong to him. He has a feeling this is going to get weird.
Relationships: Clarus Amicitia & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Regis Lucis Caelum
Series: To go where the wind follows verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832011
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	To go where the wind follows

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh, I have no idea what this is, but I was enabled on discord to write this, so here have this. thanks to HopelessRomantic01 for beta reading this!

Now, Percy had died before, in battles that went wrong and to long fights; but he thought this one really made for the strangest thing that happened after he died. Checking this body's clothes for pockets, he found two; one holding what felt to be a map, and the other holding a knife.

Pulling out the knife and unsheathing it, Percy used its reflection to see what he looks like, not trusting he was in his usual body. He took stock of his appearance in this foreign body. His new hair was long and black, with a single streak of white going from the top of his head to his shoulder, and his eyes were a piercing blue. Interesting... he thought.

There are also memories. Memories that are not his own, filled with what looked like lab tables and technology he didn't understand. Blurry memories of a family he did not know, faces he did not recognize, but felt love for them all the same. Looking around, he didn't appear to be in any of those places; rather a wide, empty, open field with beasts he had never seen in his life. Maybe in this stranger's life it was commonplace. 

"Well. What else is there to do besides walking forward?” Percy places his hands on his hips and turned in a circle. “Off on a new adventure I suppose. Somehow, I feel as though this will backfire spectacularly,” he muttered to himself before choosing a direction. “Onward then.” And Percy started walking to the unknown.

* * *

Regis stared at the calendar. One year. One year where he had no clue where Noctis was; didn't know where the empire took his son, let alone if he was even alive. He bitterly remembered saying no to Noct all those times when his son asked if they could spend time together. He knew Noct’s disappearance was not his fault. But sometimes, there were days when he wondered if he was ever truly better than his father. Today was one of those days. The door to his study opened, and he looked up to see Clarus in the doorway. “Come in, old friend.” he waved his hand. "Has there been-" he cut himself off before asking, not wanting to hear the same answer. 

His Sheild came forward and he braced both hands on the table. "Regis." the tone in his voice made him look up. There was... a strange light to his eyes, one that he hadn’t had since Noctis was-

"Yes?" he breathed, hardly daring to hope. The next words made his heart stop. "There was a sighting of him. near Hammerhead. Cor is going out to investigate.” The Shield rushed onward before Regis could interrupt him. “We don't know if it's another false lead yet." Regis tried to not get his hopes up too much, or let it show on his face, but he must have failed horribly with the look his Shield is giving him.

"How close-" He cleared his throat. " How close is he?" "A few hours out. If it's him, he's coming home. If not, He's getting questioned." Please, Regis prayed, please, let it be my son.

**Author's Note:**

> so? how was it? was it bad? was it good? Lemme know in the comments! The next few chapters will definitely be longer :D


End file.
